The Power He Knows Not
by Zdisslava
Summary: Short one shot previews of my story ideas where Harry has been replaced with various heroines. Set at during the climax of Chamber of Secrets where Shademort asks, "What power do you possess; that you were left with nothing but a scar, whilst Voldemort's powers were destroyed."


Hey guys! Slightly inspired by 'The Adoptions of Harry Potter', but rather than Harry being adopted, it is series of previews for my Harry Potter ideas. All are Harry Potter crossovers were Harry has been replaced, and are set at during the climax of Chamber of Secrets where Shademort asks, "What power do you possess; that you were left with nothing but a scar, whilst Voldemort's powers were destroyed," hence the title "The Power He Knows Not.' Needless to say, after he reveals his anagram, he gets his arse kicked.

I'll also be adding one to three sentence previews as hints for the next crossover at the bottom. Whoever can guess the next preview before I publish it can ask for a specific crossover.

Before I get the ball rollin' on this one though, I have someone for you to meet. A funny little thing happened while on vacation. Or, pehaps I should say, I ran into someone. Why don'tcha introduce yourself sis?

 _ **Okay. Hi everyone. I'm Saunya, Zdisslava's identical twin. As you can guess, we look alike, and in case you're wondering, share the same views and many tastes even though I grew up in a regular orphanage rather than with Zdisslava.**_

Our taste's similarities are obvious since we have the same kinda car. Even modified them the same.

 _ **I**_ **still** _ **want to race ya some time.**_

Me too. I still find it weird we got married on the same day.

 _ **Yeah. Anyway , we met on vaction when we left our rentals at the same time and saw each other...**_

It was really weird; like looking in a mirror.

 _ **I know, but we need to make this short since ya got a story to make up. Anywho, me and my wife, Sarah, are moving in with Sis and Tawnya, so you might hear from us from time to time. Back to ya Sis.**_

Thanks Sis. First crossover is with Card Captor Sakura, and takes place after Sakura coverts the cards. Main fic pairings are Sakura with an eight person Harem: Tomoyo, Hermione, Ginny, Padma and Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. Pairing within Harem: Sakura/Tomoyo/Hermione/Ginny, Padma/Parvati, and Sally-Anne/Hannah/Susan.

(TPHKN)

"What power do you possess," Riddle asked the soaked pinkette, "that you were left, with nothing but a scar," Sakura subconsciously brushed a hand over the faded lightning bolt scar over her left eye, "Whilst Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Sakura was a nice girl, but she was tired, sore, and a little impatient because her friends were in trouble. "What do you care," she snapped, "Voldemort was after your time. Twenty _years_ after in fact."

Riddle shook his head, a sneer crossing his face, "Voldemort _is_ my past, present, and furture." Taking Tomoyo's wand, he began spelling a name in flaming letters: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Sakura's eyes widened, her right hand reaching for the soggy book chained to her hip, her left for the pink key tipped with a yellow star and white wings on it's white chain around her neck. She didn't need him to rearrange the letters to know what they spelled.

" _You're_ Voldemort," she hissed, looking over the eight girls splayed around the black diary like spokes on a wheel as he whined about his father, and how he had tricked each girl into putting her soul into him.

Hermione, the one who hadn't had a friend until Sakura had saved her from a troll last year- with a little help from the Shield, Sword, and Power; who had confided her feelings for Sakura to Tom. Sakura had to admit she had feelings for Hermione too.

Ginny, the red head who had all but worshiped Sakura, atleast until she had gotten to know her properly. Now Sakura counted her as one of her dear friends, and perhaps, like Hermione, something more.

Sally-Anne, Hannah, and Susan, a trio afraid of what might happen if news of their little threesome got out. Sakura loved them too.

Padma and Parvati, sisters who loved each other as more than sister.

Her eyes fell last on the purple hair of Tomoyo. Sakura's oldest, and dearest friend, who was and so excited about having magic, yet so afraid of loosing her cousin to some other person.

Sakura loved them; loved them all...

And she'll be _damned_ before she let _anyone_ take them away.

For the first time in a while, Sakura was _pissed._

"You're evil," she said softly, her tone cold as ice, her head bowed, her eyes closed as she ripped her key from her neck.

"Excuse me," Voldemort asked.

Sakura raised her head, her eyes still closed. "You stepped on the hearts of he innocent." She stood, straightening to her full four foot eight inches, dropping her cherry wand to the floor. "For that, I am going to make you pay." She held her the key in her fist out in front of her a moment before letting it drop, showing the pink key.

"And what are you going to do with that toy," Voldemort sneered .

Sakura smirked, her eyes still closed, "You asked me what power I possessed..." her eyes snapped open, brilliant pink orbs that burned with pink and white fire in her fury. "Allow me to show you."

Her fiery eyes locked on the key dangling before her.

"By the key powered by my star,

Ancient Forces near and far:

Gather thy power and thy might,

And on my command, release your light!"

Sakura looked Voldemort in the eye, pink orbs filled with the fire of her righteous anger as she barked out one word: " _RELEASE!_ "

A pink runic circle with an eight pointed star in the center spun into being beneath her as the key flew into the air, wind blowing around her.

Riddle's eyes bugged as he realized he'd just pissed off a sorceress. Turning to the statue's head he hissed, _{Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!}_

Sakura caught her three foot staff, as it finished forming, the gold star spinning at its tip underneath a circle of pink nestled between the two white wings, as with a groan the mouth of the statue slid open, a giant green snake over a hundred feet long slid onto the floor.

 _{Kill her!}_ Riddle hissed.

However, the Mistress of the Clow was ready. Her book opened, all fifty-two of her cards spiraling into the whirling wind to spin around her. Her voice was cold, her flaming eyes speaking her anger. "Mirror! Reflect the Basilisk's power!" She jabbed her wand at a seemingly random card. "Mirror!"

As staff and card connected, a glowing pink bolt of energy shot from it before forming a plane of silvered glass encased in a pink frame in front of the Basilisk's head. For the first time in its life, the Basilisk stared into its own eyes.

With a mighty shudder, the great beast froze.

"Noooooo!" Riddle raised his stolen wand, firing off spells.

Sakura, her years of cheerleading and fighting the Clow Cards taking over, dodged with a roll to the side, slipping between the sleeping forms of her girls. She snapped up Riddle's diary, holding it out in front of her as her cards once again resumed their whirlwind around her.

"Windy! Form the chains that bind!" She jabbed another card, "Windy!"

A pale yellow fairy-like woman with blonde hair that is dressed high and fell forward into two long strands, and thicker parts that are reminiscent of wings, a small circlet of wings with a red star in the ceter of her forehead, and is surrounded by a cloak of wind in greens and yellows

It was Riddle's turn to freeze as the small fairy flew in circles around him, chaining his semisolid body with thick, pale green ropes of wind. Riddle struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. "Well," he asked gruffly, "What are you going to do?"

Saukra held up his diary. _"{Destroy you!}_ " she hissed softly.

Riddle's eyes rose. "You?! The poster child of the Light?!"

"Not all Good is Nice," Sakura stated, her icy voice belying the fire in her eyes, "Especially when mad." She lowered the diary, "And you have really pissed me off!"

She tossed the diary high into the air. "Fiery! Roast the Motherfucker!" She jabbed the wand at a card, "Fiery!"

An four inch tall orange skinned pixie in a gown of flame that started blue at her neck, shifting too yellow before trailing off to white at her ankles, short cropped hair that glowed like dying embers and carrying a two handed sword as tall as it was flew from the card. Trailing

a stream of pure white blue fire, the fairy raised her blue white sword before shooting forward to stab the diary in the center.

The Shade of Tom Riddle didn't even have time to scream before the diary was reduced to ash by the magical flame, taking him with it.

The eight girl's shot awake screaming.

"It's alright, It's alright," Sakura cried, causing them to quite.

Tomoyo quickly dived on her friend, crying.

Sakura hugged her best friend. "It's okay Tomoyo," she whispered.

"I was so scared," the purple haired girl sobbed into Sakura's shoulder, "I was afraid he...

"I'll always be there," Sakura said. Then, she kissed her cousin. Tomoyo was surprised, but soon surrendered into the kiss.

Sakura pulled away, and was glad to see her smiling. "You have no idea how long I waited for that."

Sakura grinned, before looking at the others. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Ginny, Padma and Parvati were kissing- probably too frightened and relieved to realize they weren't alone- while Hannah, Susan, and Sally-Anne were in a group hug.

Sakura cleared her throat, causing the twins to break apart. "You all okay?"

The group nodded.

"Good. I have something to say. I know you all love each other."

The seven nodded.

"And you love me. I have a solution: My status as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Clow, and Hogwarts, allows me the ability to have multiple spouses, at least in the wizarding world. Those spouses are exempt from normal relationships." She looked at the Patil twins before looking at the trio. "Padma and Parvati, you two can be together, as can you three."

The five girls nodded. "As long as we're together." The five giggled when they spoke at the same time.

"Hermione? Ginny?"

The brunette and redhead shrugged.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Do y..."

She was interrupted by a kiss. "I don't mind," Tomoyo said when they came up for air.

Sakura smiled. _"What a family."_

(TPHKN)

Next time on _The Power He Knows Not_ :

Riddle eyes bugged as he saw blood spurt from the red glove. _"Blood Magic?!"_

Time to guess: One week.

See ya next time.


End file.
